Surprise !
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Comment une course poursuite en pleine nuit peut-elle se révéler être une énorme machination ? OS pour Pline, joyeux anniversaire !


_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous aime ! _

_Cet OS est un cadeau pour Pline, (oui c'est son anniversaire !) et elle m'avait demandé du Tibbs avec de l'humour loufoque et de l'action. Voilà ce que ça donne ..._

*étouffe Pline dans ses bras* En espérant que ça te plaira ! *CALIN !*

* * *

Une bouteille de bière entamée à la main, Gibbs descendit rapidement les marches en bois menant à son sous-sol.

S'approchant de son établi, il s'empara mécaniquement d'un rabot qui traînait là en laissant ses yeux bleus acier vagabonder dans la pièce.

Pour une fois, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'atteler. Il avala une gorgée du liquide amer et se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait même pas envie de travailler.

Faisant quelques pas sans but précis, il reposa son rabot et fit glisser ses doigts sur la surface rugueuse de son établi.

Un bruit de porte à l'étage attira soudain son attention. Tiens, il n'allait donc pas être seul ce soir.

Levant les yeux vers la porte encore entrouverte qui menait à son sous-sol, Gibbs attendit de voir une silhouette familière s'apprêter à descendre les marches, se demandant à l'avance qui cela pouvait bien être.

Mais les minutes s'égrenèrent sans que rien de tel ne se produise.

ooo

Je me devais d'être discret.

Enfin, discret mais pas trop.

C'était une mission commando visant à être découvert, tout en gardant une longueur d'avance.

Bizarre, oui. Mais c'était le plan.

Alors je remis ma cagoule noire en place et posant un pied en avant. Faisant légèrement craquer le plancher. Très légèrement.

Je tendis l'oreille, attendant une réaction quelconque, et l'absence de bruit m'inquiéta.

Malgré moi je fronçais les yeux, le cœur piqué par une poussée d'inquiétude. Hum. Il était derrière moi. C'était sûr.

Je fronça les sourcils, vérifiant qu'il y avait bien une "issue de secours" juste devant moi - en l'occurrence la fenêtre du salon légèrement ouverte - par laquelle je pourrais sauter jusque dehors dès que je me serais assuré qu'il était bien derrière moi.

Bombant tous les muscles de mon corps, je m'apprêtais à faire volte-face le plus rapidement possible pour surprendre mon adversaire.

1... Mollets crispés.

2... Abdos bombés.

3... Biceps tendus prêts à frapper.

Je me retournais violemment sur place, tel une toupie, agile et rapide comme l'éclair.

Personne.

Par contre je vis très distinctement le canon d'une arme briller à côté de la porte du sous-sol.

Ça, c'était pas prévu.

Je bondis donc en un joli pas chassé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et me carapatais dans le jardin de toute la force que des années d'entraînement avaient administrées à mes mollets.

Sauf que cette fois, au lieu d'être le suiveur, j'étais le suivi.

Enfin, c'était le but, et j'essayais de me persuader que ma jeunesse m'octroyait la longueur d'avance prévue pour le plan.

Quoique.

Entendant la cible me courant après assez rapidement, j'avisais la petite haie qui séparait le jardin de Gibbs de celui de ses voisins - il fallait du courage pour être les voisins de Gibbs - et décidais de prendre mon élan pour sauter par-dessus.

Après m'être donc arrêté une demi-seconde pour me tourner vers le jardin des voisins et faire un saut de haie digne des meilleurs, je bondis donc une jambe en avant, faisant un grand écart improvisé au-dessus des buissons.

Et me rattrapais in extremis sur le sol de l'autre côté, posant mes mains par terre pour me donner l'impulsion nécessaire pour recommencer la course, malgré une cuisante douleur à la cheville ainsi qu'à l'entrejambe, où d'ailleurs je sentis un vent frais passer à chaque foulée.

C'était donc ça le bruit de tissu qui craque.

Bref. Je continuais ma course, le souffle sifflant et une pointe de côté encombrante qui m'obligea à serrer les poings aussi fort que possible. J'entendis derrière moi un bruit de feuille me prouvant que mon poursuivant avait opté pour la méthode taureau avec toute la douceur le caractérisant et je souris en pensant à la tête que feraient ses voisins le lendemain.

La haie suivante, moins haute, ne me posa pas de problème particulier.

Par contre il faisait très noir.

Non pas que j'avais peur.

Même si quiconque poursuivi par un Gibbs en furie aurait eu peur.

Surtout un Gibbs en furie qui vous hurle de vous arrêter sinon il va tirer. Mais Gibbs n'est pas du genre à perdre une balle pour rien, je savais qu'il attendait le moment propice pour me viser en étant sûr de bien me plomber, dans le but de m'arrêter et de m'infliger une bonne leçon. Il est comme ça Gibbs, très pédagogue.

Ça ne m'effrayait même pas. À croire que je suis blasé du Gibbs. Quoique non, quand même pas. Mais la noirceur ambiante m'aidait à m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas tirer.

Même si je m'arrangeais pour faire des grandes enjambées en sautant en même temps pour prévenir tout obstacle sur mon parcours.

Vraiment pas génial comme parcours santé.

Ça y est, l'éclairage public n'était dorénavant plus qu'une utopie, et en plus ce jardin à la con n'en finissait pas.

Et je sautais-courais comme un dératé, comme si je n'avais pas l'air assez bizarre comme ça, à souffler comme un baleineau asthmatique. J'étais sûr que si je croisais le proprio la première chose qu'il ferait serait de rire avant de me plomber le derrière.

Quelle soirée.

Et ... C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me suit plus ?

Plus de bruit de course effrénée derrière moi ...

Mais avant même d'avoir le temps de réellement m'inquiéter, je me rendis compte que le pied droit que je venais de lancer en avant ne rencontrais pas l'appui du sol, comme auparavant.

Mon corps par contre continua sa lancée, tandis que durant la demi-seconde où cette petite surprise m'arrivait mon cœur faisait un bond et mes mains se positionnaient vers l'avant en guise de rempart.

J'eus la réponse lorsque mon pied puis ma jambe s'enfoncèrent dans un liquide glacé.

Bordel, je n'avais pas vue la mare.

Mais Gibbs, apparemment, si.

Dans l'eau jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses je repris bien vite mon équilibre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas trahir ma position.

En plus d'avoir un jardin de 12 hectares, les foutus proprio n'avaient même pas la logique d'acheter un chat ou un poisson rouge, comme une personne normale. Ils préféraient posséder un lac miniaturisé en plein cœur de Washington, quoi de plus banal.

Bref, il fallait absolument que je continue à courir, si possible en un seul morceau.

Nous n'étions pas encore arrivés à destination.

Une voix dans mon oreille prononça mon prénom de façon interrogative, visiblement avait-elle été aussi surprise que moi par mon arrivée impromptue dans le bassin aux canards.

Mais je ne pouvais répondre sans déceler ma position, et je sentais la présence invisible de Gibbs dans les alentours. Plus qu'une haie à franchir et mon plan était réussi, il fallait que j'y arrive.

Il le fallait.

Je plissais les yeux tel un chat, espérant réussir à déceler sa position.

Je devais agir. Bougeant mes jambes, je tâtais le fond du plan d'eau à la recherche d'une grosse pierre que je mis peu de temps à trouver.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que de se mouiller pour la récupérer.

Frissonnant, je décidais donc de me lancer. Avec le moins de bruit possible je pliais les genoux et m'enfonçais dans l'eau gelée.

Ma mâchoire claqua malgré moi lorsque mon torse fut en contact avec le liquide, puis mes bras. Tâtonnant, je finis par sortir de l'eau le gros caillou visqueux et prenant mon élan, je le lançais quelques mètres plus loin.

Un "plouf" sonore retentit. Rien ne bougea.

D'un côté je fus rassuré de savoir que Gibbs n'était pas assez stupide pour croire à ce truc vieux comme le monde. D'un autre côté je m'auto-slappa mentalement en me disant que j'étais vraiment stupide de m'être mouillé pour rien.

Je devais agir vraiment, maintenant.

Le plus lentement et doucement qu'il m'était permis d'avancer, malgré l'eau glaciale s'infiltrant dans toutes les parcelles de mon pauvre corps, je m'approchais de la berge et posais mes mains sur le sol.

Maintenant tout devait se jouer à la seconde près.

Je tournais la tête dans toutes les directions, vérifiant s'il n'avait pas révélé sa présence, et sautais hors de l'eau en m'aidant de mes bras.

Mes membres engourdis mirent quelques secondes de plus à répondre mais je me remis finalement à courir de plus belle.

Je lui avais échappé ! Plus que le jardin à traverser, une rue et nous y étions.

Une main me frôla, provoquant en ma personne un mini arrêt cardiaque ainsi qu'un formidable bond sur le côté tandis que je traçais en direction de la haie.

Gibbs me talonnait plus que jamais.

En un bond je fus dans le jardin des derniers voisins et obliquais directement vers la gauche, passant devant leur maison pour arriver sur le trottoir, les prunelles brûlées un instant par l'éclairage public réapparu.

Je dus forcer sur mes jambes qui me faisaient un mal de chien pour rajouter un léger écart entre mon poursuivant et moi.

Heureusement, la rue étant déserte je pus traverser rapidement sans me faire renverser ni provoquer l'arrêt cardiaque d'une mamie devant mon accoutrement particulier.

J'avisais alors le bar à l'angle de la rue et couru en sa direction.

Plus que quelques pas ... Me voilà devant la devanture ... Des regards se tournent vers moi ... Et une force incroyable me projeta en avant, interrompant ma course effrénée.

Mon télescopage avec le sol fut ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de brutal.

Une main se posa sur ma joue pour écraser ma tête contre le bitume, et des doigts se saisirent de ma cagoule pour me l'arracher d'un geste brusque.

Les occupants du bar venaient de sortir et assistaient à la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Puis, tandis que je tournais mes yeux vers mon assaillant, qui lui aussi arquait les sourcils d'un air légèrement hébété, les visages aux yeux ronds des spectateurs se transformèrent en sourires moqueurs.

Même Gibbs en esquissa un malgré lui et malgré sa furie encore palpable dans la façon dont il me maintenait cloué au sol.

Dès que je pu ouïr les rires qui résonnaient autour de nous je compris. Ducky, Ziva, Abby, Jimmy et McGee se foutaient oralement de moi.

Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour eux.

Gibbs darda sur moi un regard interrogatif.

J'esquissais donc un demi-sourire, la seconde moitié de mon visage étant toujours en osmose parfaite avec le bitume, et articulais quelques mots. Trois, pour être exact.

- Joyeux anniversaire patron !

Qui ne fit qu'accentuer son expression d'incompréhension, même s'il relâcha la pression sur ma tête.

Heureusement, super Abby vint à ma rescousse.

- On sait que tu n'aimes pas les fêtes mais on voulait quand même te faire une surprise ... Et on s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de t'attirer ici serait que Tony se déguise !

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Précisais-je.

- Mais c'était ton idée. Nuança cette très chère Abs.

Gibbs se leva, attrapa mon bras et me leva aussi, me laissant pantelant sur mes jambes vibrantes après une telle épopée.

J'accusais le coup en sentant le joli slap qui vint s'apposer sur le haut de mon crâne.

- Rentre, tu vas chopper une pneumonie. M'ordonna mon persécuteur.

J'obéis, suivi par les autres organisateurs de ce plan machiavélique et par la "victime", qui se marraient toujours pour la plupart devant ma tête que je supposais d'un joli rouge écrevisse.

Le patron du bar haussa un sourcil à ma venue, et mes chers collègues m'apportèrent mes vrais vêtements que je m'empressais d'aller enfiler, retrouvant un semblant de chaleur corporelle.

Je m'arrangeais le mieux possible devant le miroir des toilettes pour homme et me résolût enfin à rejoindre mes collègues. Attablés autour d'une table chargée de verres, ils venaient de déposer quelques cadeaux devant Gibbs qui esquissait un vrai et franc sourire.

Je le savais que cette idée était géniale, pensais-je en frottant ma jour endolorie. Cette soirée valait bien la mise en scène qui l'avait provoquée.

Et puis un anniversaire, même pour un Gibbs, c'est important.

* * *

_Encore un très joyeux anniversaire !_


End file.
